Be my life savior
by seanjay13
Summary: What if Emma got Anorexia when Snake got chemo and put stress on her in Season 3 when Sean dumps her and she ends friendship with Manny. But what if Sean finds out and needs to save her and Manny wants to help. Even Tracker! ..Semma..
1. The start

**So credit to xocrazilikelox for giving me this idea. It goes back to Season 3 where Sean dumped Emma…bad Sean. Anyways! What if she got the dis-eating order back then? Anorexia. **

Emma breaths and put her hand through her hair while leaning on it while looking at her homework, she huffed and slammed it shut.

There was no use.

The baby would NOT stop crying and Snake will never stop yelling.

She gazed at her binder and smiled a bit seeing a old picture of her and Sean.

Old Binder

She then frowns and takes it out and rips it to shreds.

She hated him.

And that was it. That's what happens when you break her heart. She wanted nothing to do with him. He was just something to add to her 'obviously im lame' list.

Why would he want her anyways?

She was fat and ugly, dumb as a stick

Emma lays on her bed and puts covers over herself. It's been 2 months since the break up and 2 weeks of not talking to Manny.

She'll never talk to either for the rest of her life.

Besides, she'll get prettier and smarter. Just after she loses all this weight. Spike and Snake don't even notice anyways. They don't cook dinner so Emma just stays off of it and doesn't remind them.

She was okay, really.

Not eating was a good thing.

She finally closed her eyes and passed out. Not eating makes you pretty damn tired.

But there was someone who couldn't sleep.

Sean huffs and sits up from bed and punches his pillow trying to get comfy. All of a sudden he gave up and threw his pillow at his nightstand crashing the lamp over

"Easy Killer" Tracker jokes coming in "What's wrong little brother?"


	2. stuck on you

Sean huffed and sat up "Tracker, I hate my life" he admits

Tracker gave a look and teased stealing Sean's bandana "I would too if I wore this thing every single day" he jokes and Sean glared taking it back

"Where's Emma?" Tracker asks and Sean looks away "ohh, so that's it…I knew I haven't seen her for a while"

"It's been 2 months and 1 week Tracker" Sean said "I dumped her…"

"For knowing how long it's been doesn't sound like your over her" Tracker taunts and Sean shakes his head

"Why of all brothers, I'm stuck with you?" he bitters

"Cause I'm the best" he laughs and leaves the door "Call her man"

Sean glanced at the phone and closed his eyes

He slowly went to it and picks it up.

He was about to dial the last number…but hung up.

He couldn't. He wouldn't even pick up if he were her.

He was a complete dick to her and he couldn't even forgive himself.

He ruined everything.

Listen to him now? He, he, he…

_I, I, I… no wonder Emma didn't want me _

Sean thought and lays back on bed but knew he wouldn't be sleeping.

THE BELL RANG

And it was school already

"So I was wondering…" J.T walked with Emma and put a red and blue hat up "Blue or red this week?"

Emma just stared at her locker and put numbers in her combination

"Hellooo? Emmaaa" he sang and she snaps out

"oh, sorry…red" she shrugs and he smiled nodding and puts it on

Chris came behind her and gave a small smile "Hey"

"Hi" she fake smiled and tries putting attention on him…

Not seeing Sean jealousy looking over and glaring at Chris.


	3. Not caring

Manny shook her head watching Emma flirt constantly with Chris

But was it really like that?

Manny huffs knowing it wasn't…she just wanted to see Emma act as a slut and push it back in her face…see how she liked it.

Manny then caught Sean watching the two

_He's still not over her….hmph…_

She actually found it entertaining…sayings were right

You grow to love someone so much, one mistake and you can hate them more than life…cause they were your life…were..

She breaths and goes the other way not wanting to cry over it.

Manny was 15, 15! She didn't need this…

Or Emma…Right?

Funny thing is, Sean Emma and Manny all sit near each other in English, but thankfully J.T sat in the middle of Sean and Emma

"Watch it, freak" Sean bitters as J.T who put hands up as if gun pointed by a cop

"I've only lived for 15 years, please…don't attack" J.T taunts and then steps back when Sean glared hard, he wasn't in the mood.

The two sit down and J.T admits, Sean was never in a good mood.

He was an asswhole ever since the whole break up.

_Stupid asswhole_

He smiled at his own insult…to bad he couldn't say it out loud.

Emma leaned herself on the wall, she could never walk straight for the whole day so she tried getting back to her normal self and started walking.

She bumped hard into someone "I'm so-"

She sees Manny and shuts her mouth and walks away not even caring anymore, as if…it didn't happen

Manny huffs looking away and soon followed her foot steps into English.


	4. Checking her out

English went as always…ignoring each other.

Then gym came…

"Oh hun, spandex is out of question" jokes Paige to Liberty, Hazel giggled a bit with other girls. Manny looks over and shakes head at Paige.

Emma didn't even stand up for Liberty

She stuck up for her friends all the time…what was happening to her?

She would stick up for anything.

The girls took off running and in the end Emma almost fell "wow" Manny saw and helps her not fall "Are you okay"

"I'm fine" Emma harshly said and left

"Go get some water Nelson" the gym teacher says and she nods going.

Manny watched until out of sight.

Jay Hogart was outside in the halls as usual and saw Miss.Emma Nelson come out of gym wearing white tank and her black shorts. He smirks

Never would he tell the world Nature Freak was a fine peace of ass but he could tell himself.

Besides, he and her had always fought. People just wouldn't like hearing it from him, he was supposed to taunt her and she would just poke fun at his low standards.

"Tired so soon, Greenpeace?" taunts Jay

Emma didn't even need to turn around and kept staring straight as if not there "Shut up, Jay"

"Nah, I like making fun of you" Jay says

"Okay, I'm fat…I'm ugly, stupid, a fag…good? Awesome! Go" she rolls eyes and he gave a look and shrugs

"It was okay but I can keep going" he chuckles and checks her ass out.

She whips around "Jay? Anything you say to me, it's so easy for me to get you back, face it…even Towerz has a better life than you and he doesn't even talk, do us a favor and don't" she said, his mouth fell…that was great!

She turns and sees Amy Towerz (with a smile and nodding) and Sean standing there. She ugh's and goes past. Jay then smiled watching her.

Sean turns his head and watches her go to the office.

Was she sick?

"Come on" Jay leads but Sean stayed there watching the 'office' "Cameron!" Jay yells and Sean clenched jaw until following.


	5. Catch me

Emma looked down at the cafeteria food and shivers in disgust

"I agree, this chilly, or is it jello? Anyways, looks gross" even J.T passes, but not for the same reason because he gets other food

They sat at their table with Liberty and Toby. Emma caught Manny's eye who looks away and back to Paige

Stupid follower

Emma would NEVER forgive Manny.

Never…never…

She opened her water.

"Yo Cameron" Towerz said waving a hand over his face and Sean snaps out of watching Emma

"Sorry, what is it?" he asks and Towerz points behind him

As soon as he turns Amy wraps herself around him and sits on his lap "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asks and Sean rolls eyes

"Nothing" he slips her off, Amy's mouth dropped.

She folds arms "Sucky Boy friend much?"

More like a blow job and gone.

He needed more than that. He needed Emma. He missed her so much

Amy was a slut. Everyone knew it.

He couldn't go with that. Emma was perfect for him.

He then throws his trey at the ground and got up leaving. Amy and Towerz share a look as people stare turning.

He ruined everything

Sean took off outside. Even Emma looked over and tried getting a look at Sean's face.

What was wrong with him?

Emma then stood…she didn't know what she was doing but she started walking where Sean was leaving.

Jay.

"Get out of my way" glared Emma as he blocked her

"Why?" he smirks down "where you going?" he follows her and she gives up and goes to the office in stead, she didn't feel so well

"Oh, office…not my thing" admits Jay as Manny came out of it and glared at Jay harassing Emma again.

Speaking of Emma, she started getting light headed.

"Leave her alone, Jay" Manny wanted to hit herself but Emma has been in her life since ever, she couldn't hate her

"Sorry Miss Muffet" he taunts. Emma closed her eyes and he looks over as she put hands on stomach "You're not going to puke are you?"

For his answer, Emma fell…luckily someone behind caught her.

Sean.


	6. my only one

"Bring her here" the school nurse directed Sean who carried Emma in his arms, Manny and Jay following until the nurse room came up

"Stay out Jay" Manny said and he shook his head smiling

"No, this is entertaining" he admits and Sean glared turning

"Man, leave" he softly lays Emma back down. It was good to touch her again…

"Like she would want you hear anyways" Jay admits and Sean sadly looks down.

Manny did too…she wouldn't want any of them there

"I'll stay" a voice from the door said.

Chris

"No, she's fine" Sean stood in front of Emma and Chris stood straight

"She passed out" he notes the obvious

"Good one Genius" even Jay laughs at him and Manny rolls eyes

"Your so stupid Jay" she shook her head rolling her eyes

"One and one only" the nurse said and Chris lift an eyebrow at Sean them glaring back at another.

Manny breaths feeling deviated, Emma hated her "I'm leaving then…" she sadly says and goes. Chris nods and looks back to Sean.

He stayed his place. Until Raditch came "You two" he points at Jay and Sean "My office"

Sean gave Jay a 'what the hell did you do now?' look and he shrugs smirking and Sean huffs looking back at Emma and then to Chris, Jay left behind Raditch

"Don't fucking touch her" Sean threatens

"I don't believe you're her boyfriend anymore" Chris taunts back "If she wants me to touch her…I will" he smirks

Sean went to do something about that until Raditch comes back

"Sean…now" he firmily said and Sean madly stormed off.

Chris smiled and sat beside Emma in a chair.

The nurse worked on trying to wake her up.


	7. Miss Independent

Emma slowly fluttered her eyes open to jump back a bit to see Chris there

"Hey. Finally! Your up" he jokes and helps her stand.

She rubs her sleepy eyes and looks around "What happened?"

"You fell, don't worry though…I caught you" he smiled lying. She just gave a look and slowly nods.

"You had quiet the sleep" the nurse said "It's 4th period now"

"I got to get to English" mumbles Emma

"Wait! I want to talk about-" but Emma left the nurse not wanting to talk about why she fainted.

Chris gave a 'why' jester.

"Emma!" Chris chased her down the hall

"What do you want!" Emma shouts at him, why can't he just leave her alone? She wanted to be alone

"Wow, what's with you" he asks and she huffs

Not eating obviously made her moody

"Nothing, just leave me alone" she walks ahead

"I helped you!" he confirms and she turns around

"Thanks really Chris, I appreciate it, you carried me as if fragile but look at me…I'm fine…thank you" she leaves and went into class

The guy who really saved her lighting up to see she's okay.

Sean was the one who held her like fragile though.

Because she was…perfect.

And he won't ever ruin that again.

Sean desperately wanted to talk to her but was fed up with J.T in the middle, he'll talk to her soon…no matter what.

The bell rang and the class hovered away.

"Emma" Manny chased her and Emma bit her tongue and turns

"Manny, stop talking to me, okay?" she snaps

"Em…" Manny tears up a bit looking away

"I'm not good enough for you, for my own boy friends, let alone anyone else, leave me alone" Emma left and Manny sucked in a breath

She just wanted to see if she was alright


	8. i need you

And if anything couldn't get worse. Mrs . Kwan went around the room "This assignment needs lots of effort" she confirms explaining it.

"You will be assigned with one person only and it will be due the end of the week" she hands papers out.

"I wrote your partner on the top of your papers" she told them and some groan or shrug.

Emma groaned though and Sean did something the others didn't…smile.

"Can you handle that?" Sean teased Emma who just glared and looked away

They were partners

And Sean got the hint…

This wasn't going to be easy.

Emma raced out of the class as fast as she could not wanting to confront Sean.

"Greenpeace" a built frame stood against her locker

"Didn't need anything from there anyways" she just walks by and he follows

"Just wanted to see how my flower feels?" he asks

"Your…What? Flower?" she tried ignoring …feels? Oh yeah, she was fighting with him when it happened "I'm peachy, go away" she insists.

Then she felt his hand go around her wrist

"Come to the Rave" she wanted to laugh in his face.

But her energy couldn't do it she just shakes her head no

"Why not? It will be fun" he shrugs and she grabs her hand back "fine" he huffs and then looks around "Think about it"

He walks off and passes Sean who went to Emma

"What'd he want?" Sean curiously asks

"Another wanna be" she sized him up and down making a hint, like him and rolls her eyes turning around. He chased after her

"So when are we doing the project?" he questions

"Never" she confirms

"Emma, we have to do it" he didn't want to beg…but if he had too…

"We? Nu uh, ME. I'll do it, go party, get drunk…lose another life, I don't care" she walks until he literally pressed her to the wall

"I-want-to-do-this" he confirms so Emma can get it in her head. She was so stubborn sometimes.

He had to smile at that. Maybe that's why they had to much in common.

Emma shoves Sean off with as much energy she had and just walks off.

Sean punched the locker.

He needed her back!


	9. A lost puppy

Emma jumped a bit when she heard a crash from upstairs.

Silence.

Then the shrieking baby cries

Emma cried into her pillow…no more pain, she didn't want this anymore.

Please no more…

She cried harder.

Hours later and even Snakes yelling continued. No one grew tired.

But Emma did.

She was sick of this

"_Come to the rave" Jay told her_

Emma bit her lip and looks to the clock 2 am. He should still be there. When wasn't he right?

She put on her jean pants and her cell phone vibrated. As she put on her white tank and left her hair down she checked it, Manny.

She threw it on the bed not caring…much.

And she climbed up to the window and jumped out.

She was going to the ravine.

Her cell on her phone vibrated again.

Sean.

Sean huffs when he dials for the second time, she's going to have to pick up one time, here he was on a Friday night waiting for Emma to pick up her phone.

For what?

Just so he can listen to her voice?

Was he pathetic? No…just in love.

Emma folds her arms and looks down walking around the rave

"You look like a lost puppy" teased a voice too familiar. Jay.

Her brown eyes look up hiding the tears and shrugs in denial "you found me" she innocently says and he smirks.


	10. What's with you?

Emma couldn't belive she was doing this.

She stared up at Jay who leaned in panting and kissed her hard.

She stroked deeper and he gulped in pleasure.

A hand job.

That's nice…all this stress and she goes there for a freakin hand job?

He finally came in and actually called out her name

Her name.

Emma…oh yeah. She forgot who she was.

Before Emma knew it Jay pulled her onto him and crashed his lips to hers. She fell into it and kissed back

Nothing

She couldn't feel anything. He was useless.

Oh well, got her out of the house.

Jay's orange civic rode up her street "Stop" hissed Emma he does and looks where she is

"What?" he asks and then see's a figure on her porch "Cameron?"

She looks at her watch "It's 4 am!"

"He did say he was trying to call you" Jay admits.

Emma huffed looking around not wanting to be seen with her 'enemy' and he felt the same having a girl friend.

Emma remembered the times Sean would come through her window, he probably saw it open and knew she was out. She got out of the guy without even telling him and walked away

Jay breaths and just shrugs rolling the other way so not seen.

Emma crossed arms and went to the other side of the house "If you woke my brother up…your dead" she easily said, he turns and smiled leaning on the porch rail

"I was quiet" he knew the drill and jumps over the porch to catch up

"What are you doing?" she asks "go home" she said

"The project, I'm serious…when can we do it" he questions she stared blankly at him

"What is with you?" she shook her head not wanting to know "fine! Tomorrow okay? Go" she almost pleads and he smiled with dimples nodding and left.

Emma watched him happily go and resisted trying not to smile.


	11. beg for forgiveness

Emma went to her bed so close to passing out and smiled a bit seeing Sean called at least 7 times.

She missed that.

She then huffed shaking her head, no falling. NO! But it's hard not to when you did years ago.

She finally fell asleep.

Sean smiled walking into his house finding Tracker at the dinner table "damn boy, finally" he yawns getting up "I've been waiting for hours" he said and Sean nods shrugging

"So what did she say?" Tracker asks following Sean to his room who tried shoving the door on him, Tracker smiled catching it "Did Seanny poo fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness?" teased Tracker and Sean went to throw his basketball at him "Hey!" he warns

Sean puts it down

Tracker breaths "Anger issues" he jokes going out the door and points at the ball "that would of hurt" he told his brother.

NEXT DAY

Emma decided to meet Sean at the Toronto park and huffs not seeing him there. Obviously…she sat on a swing slowly swinging until hands helped her swing

"Finally" Sean's hot breath ran down her neck, she looks over at him feeling tingles

"I just got here" she argued and Sean shrugs

"I've been here for 20 minutes" he confirms

"Let's just go" Emma left him and he pierced lips but followed.

They sat in a booth at the dot and only Sean was eating.

How could he not put the pieces together?

"Who's Leonardo?" Sean was actually reading, Emma looked up from her notes and grumbles "an artist…"

He looks at her and breaths "You really hate me" he admits sadly

Emma just keeps doing her notes

"Okay, I get the hint" he confirms and smiled leaning back "Soon enough you'll forgive me" she gave him a look, he kept smiling.

She hated that smile…so, charming and-

"So…want fries?" Sean asks

"No!" snaps Emma and it seemed as if she hated him even more for offering food.

_Jerk! _

She thought in denial.


	12. will someone please tell me im okay

Tracker went through his 2nd job, he couldn't believe he was going to work at the dot. His brother's friend worked there. The Spinner kid

"Hey! Sean's brother!" Spinner noticed him "what are you doing here?"

Tracker was writing on some check "Talk to me as if you know me and I'll fire you, I'm your new boss" he smirked to Spinner who's mouth dropped in shock and was afraid.

He saw a 'friend' and runs away "Emma!" she wasn't even at the counter "What would you like?" he asks

"Nothing, just looking for Liberty and J.T" she confirms looking around, doesn't see so goes to leave.

Tracker who heard Emma's name and sees Sean's lover girl going to walk away from the counter until that punk ass Jay grabs her

"Where were you last night?" Jay asks and she gave a 'what the hell?' look

"Sleeping?" she says like a smartass

"Not with me" he shot back and she rolls eyes

"Jay, that was a one time thing" she goes around him and leaves, Jay not like being blown off shoved past people and went to a table sitting like a kid who didn't get his way.

Tracker had a 'oh' face and looks to where Emma left.

That wasn't good, was it?

Emma walked through Degrassi and bumped into Sean who caught her up for being how frickin light she was, woah…second time

"Hey, I was about to find you" he confirms and she looks away

She didn't want to look at anyone, she felt icky.

Specially Sean she didn't want to look at I mean…Jay!

Sure he was cute but JAY! Come on!

"You okay?" Sean asks

"Yeah" she lies but he knew her too well "I'll meet you later" she left.

Sean watched her go and gave a look as she passed Manny who gave a sad look and connects eyes with Sean

Emma wasn't talking to Manny either he noticed…


	13. you make me happy

Emma stood at her locker at the end of the day and Chris came over.

Sean came around the corner going to happily meet Emma and stops in his track. His stare hardened and went over behind Emma, she looks behind her and to Chris

"Sean" he states and Sean just stared back at him

Emma shuts locker "Bye Chris" she left with Sean who smirks happily

"So what'd he want?" he asks

"Nothing" she shrugs and stops for a minute. Don't faint, please don't!

"You okay?" he asks holding her for support she shrugs out of his and just nods

"He just think I owe him something, which I guess I do but not a date" she snickers to herself and inside Sean agreed with that.

"Why do you owe him?" he asks walking home with her

She shrugs "Cause he caught me before I fell or something? I don't know, but the nurse said it was good he was there…something like that…"

"Chris huh?" Sean bit his tongue, should he tell her it was him? Would it be selfish?

"Come on…" Emma sees Jay and pulls Sean's hand wanting to go

(EMMAS HOUSE)

"Wow, it's quiet" admits Sean looking around the house

Emma nods "Spike took them out for dinner"

"Without you?" he asks and she shrugs, not hungry anyways. She declined them. Sean then looked at her closely…to think of it-

"Shit, not again" Emma glared at a spot that was leaking and went to get a pot. Always frickin raining.

Hours later Emma and Sean were on the couch, papers everywhere…for Sean's amusement "Stop" Emma actually laughed.

It was like a humming bird in Sean's ears and he couldn't stop smiling.

He was so cute.

Emma coughs and gathers the papers putting them on the ground since Sean was only crumpling them not knowing what else to do.


	14. There's hope

Emma put hair in pony tail while wearing ripped knee jeans and a red string top.

"This is your plan to ignore me?" teased Sean holding her CD player and held it near her, she put headphones on and press played as a smile played across her lips.

Sean smirks biting his tongue and played a game with her while writing notes to her. He sat on the couch as she chose to lies on the ground on her stomach so she could write in front of her.

She looked down and up at Sean's note that was making fun of Mrs.Kwan.

She smiled shaking her head. Her heart skipped.

As did his drawn to her smile. He stared down at her.

Hand on her chin and looking down at her papers as music played around her.

He saw her in slow motion

Like any queen should be..

She was beautiful…

She looks up and caught his eyes; he coughs and looks to his paper. She snuck a smile and looks back to her paper.

NEXT DAY

Sean smiled walking down the halls and Manny gave a look "You look cherry"

"Miss Emma is talking to…" he drifts, she waits… "Me" he smiled happily

Manny gave a look with her mouth dropped and shook her head "But you broke her heart! All we did was have a name calling bash" she huffs.

He glared "Hey, I didn't mean to and I'm defiantly making it up" he said and walks away Manny leans on her locker.

ENGLISH CLASS

Emma couldn't stop looking at Sean

O no. She still loves him

Why does he have to be so great? Perfect even…

Isn't that illegal?

Sean smiled feeling her eyes on him…maybe there was some hope.


	15. i miss you so

Manny followed Emma into the cafeteria and snuck beside her "So talk to Sean but not me?"

"Why should I?" snaps Emma

"Sean gets it!" Manny yells and people give her looks, she coughs

"We were assigned for a project" shrugs Emma

Manny rolls eyes

Both knew that wasn't all

They had puppy eyes playing all day

Even in English

"Don't think I don't see you guys glancing at another" she confirms and Emma just chuckles

"Sure Manny" Sean couldn't love her anymore…could he?

"I'll buy you a hot dog" Manny jokes and Emma gulped hard

"You okay?" Manny softly asks

"No, I'm going to be sick" Emma ran away and past Jay who was on his way to the dot

Manny gave a worried gester…should she follow?

Emma ran into the bathroom and opens a stall

She started puking

Was that right?

She wasn't eating…

She then started shivering…what was happening?

It's been like this for weeks.

Only getting worse…

**Thanks for the reviews guys. MEANS A LOT! Im up all night with this**

**haha**


	16. This is how a heart breaks

But at the dot…wasn't anything good.

And Jay should of kept away from it.

"Hey Tracker" greets Sean sitting on the stools and his brother uneasily smiled

"What's up?" Tracker asks Sean smiled

"She was looking at me today…" he drifts

"Good for you Seanny poo, you were noticed" taunts Tracker smiling then frowns

"What?" Sean felt badness

"Nothing" lies Tracker, he didn't want Sean to find out what he had seen before with Jay and Emma.

"Tell me" Sean was growing stubborn.

Tracker breaths.

"Your girl was in here a few days ago maybe, she was looking for her friends" he recalls and Sean shrugs

"Yeah? So…" he asks

Tracker looks around and to Sean "Your friend Jay was with her…well…bumped into her" he says

"Did he hurt her?" Sean grew worried "WHAT DID HE DO!"

"Calm down" hissed Tracker and sadly looks to his brother "They did something together…if you know what I mean" he said

Sean's eyes showed betrayment and sadness..pinned in the heart

Tracker felt awful "I'm sorry bud" he honestly says.

Sean stared down.

Jay walks into the dot and smile "hey Cameron"

"Sean" warns Tracker "Sean don't!"

But Sean already bashed Jay into a table pinning him down on it

People gasp and turn watching, he got 2 good punches and threw him on the ground until Tracker and some other guy pulls him off

Jay huffs on the ground and wipes his lip, he knew what this was about "Man! Give it up! She's over you…besides…she doesn't want me either" he confirms.

But Sean just wanted after him again


	17. By the way,i tried to say

Emma, again…was alone.

Her phone rang 'Manny' she breaths and went to the phone

Emma: Hello?

Manny: Ah ha! You answered

Emma: doesn't mean I forgive you

Manny: Why not

Emma: Cause I decided to pick up one out of your 80 calls

Manny: Emma please, I'm really sorry, you don't believe me but I swear I am

(Knock is heard)

Emma: I got to go

Manny: Ok….bye…

They hang up and Emma went over and slowly opened it.

Her heart skipped "Sean" she states, he stood there "Are you okay?" she asks

"Are you?" he snaps back she gave a confused look

"JAY!" Sean yells and Emma jumps a bit…oh no.

"Sean I-" she didn't know what do say

"I can't, I don't even know what to fucking do" Sean admits "How could you?"

"How could I not?" Emma yells back "Were over Sean"

"Really? Cause I swear when I look at you I still see my Emma" he insists

"Are you sure? Cause I see nothing" she admits honestly and he grabbed her too him kissing her passionately. Hearts skipped and they deepend it

Tongue slid in and both swore it was better than the wedding

Hearts were pounding and Sean held the fallen girl tightly

Emma pulls away sadly.. she didn't deserve this, he needed a better life…girl, one that was beautiful

"Just go" she said and he caught his breath giving a look

"What? Am I not good enough like Jay?" he asks

"Was I not!" she yells back with tears, he gulps hard and looks back.

Too hurt to talk Sean turned and slowly went down the stairs and turns "By the way…" he drifts and Emma's brown eyes watched him "I caught you that day, not Chris" he turns and left.

Emma's mouth fell and her heart broke all over again..

Why is she such an idiot? She slowly backs up and sniffs her cry, she looked up wanting to die, she then gasped loudly clenching her stomach.

In slow motion, Emma fell to the ground.


	18. The white room called hospital

Manny went into Emma's house seeing the door half way open.

She figured Emma just didn't want to talk will go either way and face her so she can't run. Her breath stopped "Emma!" she yells

Emma lay on the ground and Manny held her up a bit crying

"Emma?" she cried harder and Emma stared up gasping little by little

"I can't breath" she gasps and slowly closes her eyes.

Manny cried harder.

Beeep..beeep.beepp

"Emma?" there was a whisper.

She flutters her eyes open.

Manny.

White walls were around and Spike and Snake stood over her "honey, are you okay?" Spike asks

Emma looks away…now they know.

Took them long enough

Snake rubbed his face from the tears and put a hand on her head "We were worried sick about you" he confirms.

Of course they'd put her in a hospital

She wanted out…she wanted Sean

She felt pain sturring up…he hated her.

"Emma you can't do this anymore" Manny cried hard "You have to eat. I-I can't lose my best friend again"

"I'll be fine…" drifts Emma and swallowed meaning in "I'll be fine"

As they left Emma for her rest Manny sneaked to the phone.

She called Sean's but he wasn't there.

But Tracker was all ears…


	19. the happy balloon

Emma opened her eyes hearing some foot steps… She told Manny she wanted to sleep… come on! She forgave her, but then she heard a harder foot step.. A guy?

She didn't call Sean did she?

Emma sits up and looks over.

She called a Cameron indeed, she did.

Tracker Cameron.

"So I haven't talked to you in a while" he jokes standing in front of her.

Emma just blinks

"Come on, I know you talk" he jokes and she went to open her mouth. What was she to say? Sean's brother was standing right here.

"Your not fat or ugly…you never were and your crazy for thinking it" admits Tracker "My lil' brother wouldn't fall for a chick like that" he jokes and Emma just gives a look

"Come on girly, The boy's smitten in love with you" Tracker than shook his head to the blind love "got you a happy balloon" he jokes and hands it to her.

She smiled a little..

He was nice, a lot like Sean too.

"I actually went past him a few minutes ago" he sees her eyes widen and chuckles "don't worry, he's not here…I meant at home, got in and slammed his room door shut"

She lowers eyes "Cause of me…"

"Yep" teased Tracker but shrugs "Love hurts though…but I'm sure for what you did, he'll forgive"

"You don't know-"

"I know" he eyes her and she nods satisfied with that.

"Never liked that punk anyways, your better off with Sean" Tracker admits "He's a good guy"

Emma nods thinking that too

"Well, I'm late for work" Tracker got up and she watched him go to the door "Keep the balloon" he teased and she laughs a bit and nods


	20. Aching for you

Tracker flew keys into the his trey by the door and walks past Sean's room banging on it "Hey Seanny, get up" he calls

"Fuck off" Sean snaps back

Tracker raized an eyebrow and turns back to the trey and puts his keys up

Going by the door he put a straight tiny pole from his pocket knife and unlocked the door "Watcha say to me?"

"You heard" Sean snaps back being right where Tracker thought he would be, on the bed looking like hell ran over him and head phones blaring

"You look like a girl" Tracker laughed at him and Sean got up and chased him into the living room, Tracker ran around the couch smiling like an idiot and Sean gave up shaking his head

"You're a fag" Sean says

"Oh yeah?" Tracker calls to Sean who was going back into his room "Your girl friend doesn't think so" he taunts.

Sean snaps around "What?" he asks and Tracker had to run away again, Sean was pretty damn strong as they wrestled and struggled with another but Tracker finally tripped him so he landed onto the couch

"Sit boy" Tracker jokes and paced back and forth

Sean hated Trackers teasing, nah…more like playing. He loved seeing people burn with knowing.

"Okay, so Miss.Emma is in the hospital" Tracker had to push Sean back down "She's not allowed any visitors" he confirms

"I need to see her, what happened?" Sean panicked "Is she okay?"

"Chill Sean, she's good…she had a eating disorder" Tracker saw the way Sean's face crushed, he had no clue…did he? To wrapped up in her love.

"I-I need to see her Tracker…" Sean sadly admits "I really need to…"

Tracker sadly nods "I'm sorry buddy"

(NIGHT)

Emma wore the hospital green pants and white tank going around the room.

They stuck tubes in her to eat this morning and she didn't like that, so she finally ate half a sandwich.

It still wasn't right though.


	21. I'll be watching you

Emma tried opening the hospital, no use.

Did they trap her in here? Why?

She wanted out…she wanted…Sean.

O god, Sean.

He had caught her. Not Chris. She should of known…Note to self, kill Chris.

The secretaries sat in their little desks picking up phones when needed.

Sean dug hands in pockets looking around and put his hoody down, he leaned on the desk "Emma Nelson" he states, they look at the records

"I'm sorry Young man, she's not allowed any visitors" one said

Sean bit his tongue, this wasn't going to be easy

"Please, just for 5 minutes…" he pleads, the woman look to another and the other one gets up

"No can do hun, please leave" she leaves to another room and the other one gave Sean a sad look

"Please" his eyes showed so much at one time "I'll do anything, I won't tell…I just need to see her" he pleads and the woman looks to where the other went.

Clear.

She slowly nods and points to the room and eyes him "You stay quiet you hear?"

He smiled and nods "Thank you" he ran over.

Emma leaned on the window to her room as the door clicks open, she didn't want to talk to the doctors.

She kept staring out at the outside, wanting to be there

Sean saw her and his breath stopped in his throat. Still beautiful…why would she do this to herself?

Was it him?

O god, if it was him he'd kill himself.

He then took steps forward going closer to her.


	22. No one will love you like i do

"Young man" the woman that said no to Sean stood in the door way he turns and huffs

He was so close.

Emma looks over her shoulder "Sean" she said and he turns to her and softens

"Emma, I'm sorry…for everything, I-I love you…I just had to tell you" Sean says

"I said you can't be here" the woman stomps to him.

Emma puts a hand on his arm glaring at the woman "He's…he's my brother…" she lies and the woman gave a look.

Brown eyes to blue eyes. Could have been different DNA

She breaths "You better hurry, it's almost curfew" she turns and leaves.

Sean's blue eyes gazed at Emma "You shouldn't of done that, they'll find out"

"They don't know who you are" she shrugs innocently, he smiled still seeing his Emma, he then cups her face and pulls her forehead against his and both close your eyes

"I missed you" he whispers "I'm really…really, sorry" he said with full heart.

Emma sniffs and nods and softly kissed him. He put hands around her tiny waist and brought her to him.

He slowly sat on the hospital bed and held Emma on his lap, he kissed her forehead as she leaned her head down

"I was an idiot" Sean admits and Emma shook her head

"I think I was…letting everyone control my life, this was the only way I could control" she says and he held her tighter swaying circles on her smooth back

"My parents don't even love me" she mumbles sinking more into him and closing her eyes to his touch.

"They do" he whispers in her ear and grins against it "Just not like I do"

"Talking about family…the secretary is probably thinking were pretty incest on camera" she jokes a bit and Sean chuckles

"Give them a show" Sean lift her chin and kissed her, it deepened and Emma melted into it making it passionate as she slid tongue and he teased her with it.

A show… That's all it really was.


End file.
